Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices require a backlight. The LCD selectively transmits or blocks the light from the backlight to provide for display of information. These LCD devices use a fluorescent tube as the backlight, and the fluorescent bulbs tend to consume a relatively large amount of power. For LCD devices that can operate on battery power, the fluorescent backlights can significantly reduce the operational time of the device on battery power. Instead of using a fluorescent light source, some backlights have point light sources such as LEDs. However, these point light sources emit discrete colors, which means the light from them must be both spatially distributed and mixed in order to generate uniform light.